


This Moment

by blackmeteor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fic!, M/M, lapslock, slightly sad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: Jisung and Felix stay up together for Felix's birthday.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 49





	This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I know I haven't been active for more than a year, i think? I'm just in my 'I dont write' circumstances. But I've really missed writing so here it is. It's just a really short snippet; I just want something for the sunshine twins' birthday.

what are u doin tonight?

girls said we baking

so nothing. got it. see you later!

i did not say nothing!  
yah, jisung!  
whatever. bring me chips. you ate  
all of it last time. 

i got you xoxo

eww.

  
"what did you guys bake? creme de felix? why are you covered in flour?" jisung asked, laughing as he brought his phone up and took a picture of felix. 

"delete that." felix grumbled, shaking his head and grimacing as more flour fell to the floor. "you know how competitive rachel is. she wouldn't let me take the lead."

"i think a shower would help more than just shaking." jisung commented, lounging on the bed. "so, did you guys manage to actually make something?"

"yeah, we made some apple tarts downstairs. go and grab us some while i shower."

jisung made a face. "you know, i made an effort to sneak in your room. i climbed through your balcony! and you're telling me to just go downstairs?"

felix rolled his eyes. "do you want apple tarts or not?"

"of course, i do." jisung said, sliding off the bed. "anything else i should grab while i'm there?"

"you raid the fridge all the time. grab me anything cold." felix replied, removing his shirt. 

jisung pretended to fan himself as he headed out of the room. "something cold for you, hot stuff." 

  
felix laughed, balling his shirt and throwing it at jisung. 

\--

jisung covered his mouth as he yawned, turning to his side and seeing felix still concentrated on the movie they were watching. he never did have the attention span for movie marathons, preferring to take a break in between but felix's parents warned the boys that felix was already tired from baking and playing video games would just further tire him out. so, movie night it was. this was already the third film for the night and jisung was already getting antsy. with a sigh of relief he could barely contain, jisung sat up as the credits rolled in, nudging felix to do the same. 

"you're so worked up." felix chuckled. 

jisung huffed. "it's not my fault your movie choices are all boring."

"you're just antsy." felix grinned. "what's got you so excited hm?"

"nothing!" jisung denied loudly, looking away from the other. 

felix raised an eyebrow. "okay? odd but okay." he hummed, reaching forward to card his fingers through jisung's hair. "so, how was your birthday?"

jisung lit up, bouncing excitedly. "it was great, lix! chan hyung cooked seaweed soup for me. minho hyung and hyunjin tried to prank me but joke's on them 'cause they got changbin hyung first! seungmin gave me an album filled with our pictures while jeongin was acting like a brat and kept pretending that he had to  
go home. we had a small party at my place. it was amazing!"

felix grinned. "it sounds like fun!"

"yeah, it was!" jisung jumped up. "i brought seungmin's album! want to see?"

  
jisung didn't even wait for felix to respond, already running to his bag and pulling it out. nudging felix's knee, he slid down beside the other, pulling the blanket over the younger. jisung was excited as he told all the stories behind the pictures, grinning proudly as felix laughed over his tales. he put his arm around the younger, taking  
in felix's smile. it wasn't his usual sunshine smile and jisung couldn't help but feel guilty about showing off like that. 

  
"seungmin included a picture of you, too." jisung said, voice just slightly above a whisper, turning the page of the album. he paused, gently thumbing the picture. "look, remember this?"

felix nodded mutely, letting the memories take him as he looked at the picture. all eight of them were crowded in front of seungmin's camera, hyunjin holding the camera as far as his arm could. all of their hair were damp from their swim at the ocean. those were simpler times, happier times. 

but now, felix couldn't even go out if he wanted to. his beautiful golden skin had turned pale and sallow due to the lack of exposure from sunlight. he had lost what little meat he had in his bones and he knew it hurt when he would hug jisung and his bones would poke the other.

"lix, angel, you're crying." jisung whispered, putting the album down to cup felix's cheeks. "don't cry."

felix hiccuped. "i miss going outside, sung. i miss playing around with you guys. you can't even visit me altogether!"

jisung sighed, pulling felix closer to him. "we miss you too. we miss hanging out with you. it's different when our resident sunshine isn't around." he pulled back slightly, placing a gentle peck on felix's forehead. "but..."

"but what?"

"this was supposed to be a surprise so don't tell the others, okay? chan hyung managed to convince your parents to let us all visit tomorrow, i mean, later." 

"really?!" felix exclaimed happily. 

"yeah, really." jisung grinned, wiping felix's tears away. "so, don't cry anymore, okay? i don't want you to start your birthday crying."

felix turned his head to the wall clock, surprised to see that it was already half past midnight. "oh yeah, your  
birthday is done."

"and yours has just begun." jisung whispered, cupping felix's chin. "happy birthday, angel." 

"thanks, sung." felix chuckled. "this may be my last, yeah?"

"don't joke about that!" jisung scolded. "that's not even remotely funny!"

"i'm not joking though. we both know that it's a possibility." felix said calmly. 

"no, we do not. i don't think like that. you're going to stay with me for a long time. i'm not letting you go without a fight." jisung said fiercely. 

felix sighed, staring at jisung. there were already unshed tears in the other's eyes and he knew that a little more push and those would fall. so, instead, he took a deep breath, putting on a bright smile and nodding. his smile became a little more genuine as jisung started talking about things that the guys have thought of later. he couldn't help but shake his head from time to time; as if his parents would let him do all those things but it was nice to imagine nevertheless. 

later, his parents would knock on his door, reminding the boys of the late hour. they would greet felix a 'happy birthday' with their relieved smiles and felix would pretend not to see or know what it meant. there would be a long lecture for the boys before they would be allowed inside his room but felix couldn't help but feel excited for that. he would have the guys back for a while. 

but now, he has this. he has jisung, holding his hand as he continued to tell his story, as if felix would slip away if he let go. and felix is happy with this. this is enough for him. 


End file.
